Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by emilyjacobson25
Summary: Oliver Queen has always cared about Felicity Smoak. Which is why she can be used as the ultimate weapon against him. An old enemy returns to destroy Oliver's life. And he starts with Felicity. How will Oliver react in a life without his girl?
1. Part 1

**Author's note: It has become public knowledge that there was a kiss in the 'I love you' scene from 2x23. It was cut. But for story purposes, the kiss is canon. I hope you all enjoy!**

Oliver Queen gripped Felicity's wrist and spun her into a tight hold. "What do you do if your attacker holds you like this?"

Felicity stomped her foot on Oliver's then elbowed him in the stomach when his grip loosened. She turned and held up her fists, prepared for a fight.

He sucked in a breath. "Good. That was really good, exactly how I taught you."

Seeing his distress, she held her hands up to her face. "Oh my god, did I hit you really hard? Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Shaking his head, he laughed. "Felicity, I face hard criminals every night, I think I can take a jab in the stomach from you." He was wearing a loose gray shirt and his cargo pants.

Felicity made a pouting face then walked over to the steel table to get a drink of water. "I bet I could do more damage with my computers in one minute than what they do to you every night."

They had been training the passed few days in the new headquarters; the place Oliver had kept a secret until now. It was a month since Slade had been captured. Team Arrow had been busy ever since then finding Thea. Just a week ago, Oliver had captured her from Merlin's clutches. To say the least, she was not the same.

Also, with Oliver's financial struggles, he was staying in the warehouse where they trained now. His bed was pushed in the back corner, hidden by Felicity's one computer. The money loss had taken a toll on the Arrow's nightly activities.

"Diggle just texted me a picture of Lyla's sonogram." Felicity held up her phone to show Oliver.

"That's nice," he smiled at the picture. "Will he be in the rest of the night?"

"Most likey. Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight." Felicity's tone was worried.

Oliver sighed. "Malcom is hell bent on revenge for me taking Thea. I don't know when he will strike next. We need to figure out his plan."

Felicity, who was wearing a black tank top and black workout shorts, came up to him. "Hey, I think you need some rest. You've been out every night this week. Your body can't take that much."

"I suppose you're right."

She gasped dramatically. "Did Oliver Queen just admit he was wrong?"

He let off a little smile that was so rarely seen. "Do you want to keep training?"

"Will you let me try the bow?"

"Why? It takes years to master that."

Felicity stepped back onto the matt which they had been training on. "Because it'll be fun. Learning proper stances and techniques for two hours can get boring."

"Fine." Oliver grabbed his bow and stood behind her. She took it in her hands. He placed his fingers along hers and guided them to the nocking point. "Pull the string back with these fingers," he directed, "then hold it like this. Good." Once she was holding it correctly, he let her pull the string back. With his hands, he put her elbow in the right place. "Breathe from the core," he whispered, feeling her stomach. "Good."

Felicity could hardly listen to his directions. His hands were touching her in so many places, and his chest was right against her back. When he whispered in her ear, it sent a shiver down her spine. But she kept herself together, he had made it clear long ago that he did not want a relationship.

"Now when you release," he breathed, "your fingers should come back to your shoulder." His rough fingers traced a line from the bow to her shoulder. "You can release now."

Felicity let go of the string and her fingers snapped back to the correct spot on her shoulder. She let out an exasperated breath.

"Excellent form," Oliver whispered.

He did not move. Slowly, his fingers trailed up and down her arm. Felicity remained completely still, though her hands shook. She felt his lips touch her shoulder, then her neck. Automatically, she leaned into him.

Moving her hair away, her kissed up her neck to her jaw. Then he turned her around to face him. His calloused fingers were rough yet so soft against her cheek as he stroked it. Her sparkling eyes looked up at him with wonder. His looked down at hers, then his lips were pressed against hers.

Felicity's heart jumped and she could no longer remain still. She did not question Oliver, afraid of ruining this moment. His hands tightened around her waist, drawing her closer. Her hands found his neck where they clutched him against her.

He pushed her back against the concrete wall, careful not to hit her head. Hands ran down her bare arms then back up to her neck. She let him explore her skin and mouth with his lips. Letting out a small sigh, she shoved him back.

A smile formed on Oliver's face. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he carried her over to his bed where he layed her down. She giggled as he bent over her and kissed her lips, her chin, her jaw, her neck.

Felicity felt his hands reach for the hem of her shirt, beginning to lift it up. "Oliver," she said quietly. Not hearing her, she repeated, "Oliver. Stop."

Oliver immediately sat up and looked at her. "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

She sat up next to him and pulled her shirt down. "Sorry, I just..." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" His voice was filled with worry.

"No." Her eyes would not meet his. "I've been thinking about this moment for a long time," she let out a nervous laugh. "But I can't be just some... fling. I can't do that." Now her eyes looked into his. "I'm not like you, I don't want to do something like that."

"Felicity," Oliver said slowly, placing a hand on her cheek. "Do you really think you would be just a 'fling' to me?" He chuckled. "Ever since I kissed you in the mansion, I haven't been able to think of anything else. These workout sessions have been killing me."

She laughed. "Really?"

Nodding, he moved his thumb across her cheekbone. "Yes."

Lifting her hands, she drew him in again. Her lips crashed hard against his, so fast that he was not expecting it. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off. His hands lifted off her tank top, revealing a black sports bra underneath.

Felicity sucked in a nervous breath as they removed the rest of their clothes. But Oliver made her feel like the only girl in the world. As he looked down at her with adoring eyes, she smiled and caressed his face.

She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest; she no longer needed to hide her feelings for him. Who would have thought he felt the same way for her as she did him. It was indeed a wonderful thing.

Oliver looked down at Felicity, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Her arm was splayed over his bare chest. He twirled a piece of her blonde hair in his fingers as he listened to her steady breaths. She slept quietly next to him.

Then a beep came from the computer. Oliver carefully slid out of bed, afraid he would wake her. He slid on pants then went to investigate the computer. There was a message sent from an unknown source. He opened the message.

It read: _Oliver, meet me at the docks or this innocent man dies. Come alone. I will know if you bring your friends._

Attached to the message was a picture of a man tied up next to the docks. Oliver cursed silently and looked back at Felicity, sleeping soundly in his bed. Clenching his jaw, he put on his suit and grabbed his bow.

At the docks, Oliver saw where he was meant to meet. Warily, he held up his bow and approached the three men standing by the water. The kidnapped man was off to the side, blindfolded and still tied up.

"What is this?" Oliver yelled, keeping his distance.

"There's no need for weapons, not yet." The voice came from the man standing in the middle, who's face was concealed in the shadows. It sounded familiar.

Oliver stepped forward. "Why did you bring me here?"

The man stepped forward, his hands behind his back. "I came as a warning." Light shined upon his face. Oliver was facing Malcolm Merlyn.

"What do you want Malcolm?"

"I want my daughter back. Clearly though, that isn't happening. So, to punish you, I've decided to ruin your life." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Oliver clenched his fists but held a straight face. "What did you have in mind?"

"First, I want you to stop seeing your little assistant. Felicity is her name?"

In a flash, Oliver had an arrow drawn and pointed at Malcolm. The two men behind him drew their guns. "Do not bring her into this; you will regret it."

"No," Malcolm said angrily. "You will regret taking my daughter from me. She is all I have now."

"You brainwashed her!"

"I _fixed _her, don't you see?" Merlyn was smiling madly. "Thea is the perfect warrior, completely obedient."

"No, you made her forget her family, everything she loved."

Merlyn stepped forward, still smiling. "Then you must know my power. Do as I say, and no more innocents will die."

Oliver was about to respond when one of Merlyn's henchmen shot the man tied up. "NO!" Oliver roared.

Malcolm held up a hand. "Don't shoot. I know you don't like killing, but you might have to bend that rule by the end of this." He took another step forward. "Since you took Thea away from me, I am going to take everything you love away. So I would tell Felicity that tonight was a one time thing."

He smiled at Oliver, even patted him on the shoulder, before walking passed him.

Oliver stood there for a moment, breathing fast. He couldn't give Thea back to Merlyn, that was not a deal he would make. But how was he going to defeat a mastermind such as Malcom Merlyn? And how did he know so much about him and Felicity?


	2. Part 2

Felicity had gone back to her apartment after she awoke alone in the morning. She had tried to keep tears from spilling over, but it was almost impossible. Fear now gripped her as she stress cleaned her apartment.

She was afraid that she had done something wrong, that Oliver had left because he could not face her anymore. Had she ruined their relationship? Did she make a terrible mistake last night? These questions were all that filled her mind throughout the morning.

Suddenly, there came a knock at her door. Shaking, she unlocked and opened it to see Oliver standing there. He looked rigid and uncomfortable, still wearing the same clothes from the night before. Felicity took a deep breath and tried to put on a smile.

"Hey, do you want to come in?" she offered.

Oliver remained where he was. "Felicity, I need to talk to you." His voice was plain, hiding all emotion.

"Okay," she said carefully. "Sorry I left this morning, you weren't there."

"That's what I need to talk to you about." He took a deep breath then continued. "I woke up early and I... I went for a walk. I was scared and I couldn't be in that bed anymore."

"Oliver, did I do something wrong?" Felicity tried to keep her tone natural, but her terror seeped through into her voice.

"No, it's me. I... can't do this right now. I'm so sorry." His tired eyes flicked down to his shoes.

"What about what you said last night?" Her voice was so small, so quiet.

Sighing, Oliver looked back up at her. "Can we just pretend last night never happened?" Felicity said nothing, so he went on. "I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Felicity." His voice sounded genuine when he spoke those words. But after, he returned to being cold and distant.

She looked at him with watery eyes. Afraid to say something without her voice betraying her, she nodded and glanced down at her hands. Her fingers were wrung together, trying to distract her from the situation. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"I'll see you later," Oliver whispered then he was gone.

Felicity closed her door then let out a small sob. She had done something wrong, she just knew it. Oliver's words last night had been genuine, she could see it in his eyes. But now, all she felt were the cold words he had just spoken to her.

How would she be able to ever face him again?

Diggle entered the new HQ later that day to see Oliver pounding his fists against the punching bag.

"Letting of some steam?" he wondered.

Oliver responded with a final punch to the bag. He turned to Diggle and let out an exasperated sigh. "Malcolm Merlyn made contact last night."

"What?" Digg asked in surprise. "Why didn't you call?"

"You were with Lyla. And I handled it."

He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but Digg pressed him. "Well what happened?"

Oliver drank from his water bottle then said, "Because I took Thea, he said he was going to take everything away from me."

Diggle chuckled dryly. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

Oliver was about to continue when Felicity entered. He looked away from her as she sat down at the only computer.

Diggle looked between the two of them. He could feel the tension in the air. Usually, Oliver and Felicity greeted one another with a happy smile. Today, it was awkward glances. "Hey Felicity, did Oliver tell you about Merlyn last night?" he asked.

Felicity kept her focus on the keyboard as she replied. "No, he didn't." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Why, what happened?"

Before Diggle could reply, Oliver cut in. "It was nothing important. The thing we need to figure out now is what his next move is."

Diggle threw Oliver an odd look but kept quiet. Felicity began typing on her computer. "I'll keep tracking his activity, but he still has good security."

Oliver nodded then brought Diggle over to the arrow armory. "What is this about?" Digg asked.

"Merlyn said I needed to stay away from Felicity or she would get hurt," he informed him.

Diggle looked at him and saw his body language. It was stolid and tense, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. Oliver's eyes held a look deep inside of them, they looked like he was being ripped up inside.

Diggle nodded in understanding. "Why does he think that can get to you?"

Clenching his jaw, Oliver said, "Because he knows how I feel about her. Somehow he knew we were... together last night."

Diggle's eyes opened wider, but he tried to conceal his surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you two..."

"Not anymore. I had to tell Felicity it didn't mean anything, to keep her safe."

"Oliver, she would understand if you told her the truth. You don't have to hurt her like this."

Shaking his head, Oliver protested. "No, I had to end it for now. If I didn't, I don't know if I could stay away from her. And that puts her in danger."

"What are you boys talking about over there?" Felicity called.

Diggle gave Oliver one last look before going over to Felicity. Oliver followed a moment after.

"Okay, I found his schedule for today. It says at 9:00 p.m. tonight he has a meeting in a warehouse in the glades. I say you check it out."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks Felicity." He was about to put a hand on her shoulder as he usually did, but decided against it. He left to change into his suit without another word.

Diggle knelt next to Felicity. "Hey, are you okay?"

She sniffled slightly but then looked at him with strong eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Whatever is going on between you and Oliver, just know that he still really cares about you."

Felicity looked back at her computer. "I think I made a terrible mistake."

"Hey," Digg put his hand on her arm, "I don't think you could ever make Oliver hate you. You know how he is, so just let him figure things out. He'll come back to you."

She nodded but in her chest she still felt the sting of his words he had said that morning.

Oliver returned minutes later in his Arrow suit and grabbed his bow. Then he left.

"Hey," Diggle looked down at Felicity. "Why don't you go home, you look tired."

She shook her head. "I don't want things to change just because of Oliver and I. I can stay."

"Felicity, go home. I can handle this."

Looking up at him, she nodded her head. She really did not want to be in that room another moment. She just needed some air. So she grabbed her coat and left the HQ, leaving Diggle to man the computers.

When she pulled up in front of her apartment, she turned off her car then got out. A black bag was thrown over her head and in a flash she was thrown into another vehicle. She hardly had enough time to scream.


	3. Part 3

Oliver walked into the warehouse, his bow raised. There were noises coming from below, for he was up in the rafters. He looked down and saw someone tied to a post with a bag over their head. Merlyn was off to the side, typing on a computer. There were three other men in sight, holding guns. Oliver sensed this was some sort of trap. But he had to save the person tied to the post.

He spoke to his earpiece. "Felicity."

"She left for the night," Diggle's voice rang in his ear. "I'll be your eyes tonight."

Oliver tried to ignore the pain in is chest. Had she left because she could not handle talking to him? Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for now, he spoke to Diggle. "It looks like this could be a trap. There's three men and someone tied up. Merlyn is just typing on his computer.

"Be careful Oliver."

He shot an arrow into one of the men's legs then jumped down in the middle of the scene.

"Mister Queen, so glad you could join us," Malcolm said, standing up. A devious smile was plastered on his face.

"What is this, Merlyn?" he shouted.

Malcolm walked over to the person who was tied up. "Just what I promised you." He took off the black bag, revealing Felicity.

Tears were streaming down her eyes and her mouth was gagged. Her glasses were crooked on her face, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

"Digg, he has Felicity," Oliver said into his comms.

"I'm on my way," Digg replied then there was static.

"Calling for back up? I don't think that can help you now." Merlyn's smile filled his face.

Oliver swiftly let loose another arrow into the man standing next to Felicity. He turned to take down the last man, but there were three more coming at him. He turned back to Merlyn where two more men now stood. He was surrounded.

"Let her go, your fight is with me!" Oliver yelled.

"No!" Merlyn roared back. "This is just the beginning." He walked over to Felicity and stroked her cheek. She shuddered and tried to lean away from him. "She is quite beautiful, isn't she? Your Felicity." He stepped forward and faced Oliver. "You fell right into my trap, didn't you? You told her you couldn't be together, thus breaking her heart. All I had to do was watch for her, since you wouldn't be spending anymore time with her. I didn't expect you to let her wander the streets alone so easily."

Oliver's hands tightened around his bow. He couldn't see any way out that he and Felicity could take. Then he heard gunshots behind him and everyone turned to see Diggle come storming in. He took down two men though three more took their place.

Not wasting a moment, Oliver turned back and took down two men. Merlyn grabbed a gun and something else, then untied Felicity and grabbed her by the hair, bringing her forward. He had four men surrounding him.

"Drop your weapons!" he shouted to Oliver and Diggle. He had a gun held up to Felicity's head.

Diggle and Oliver froze. They set down their weapons, a desperate look on each of their faces.

"Very good," Merlyn said. "I wasn't expecting your back up to come so quickly. Nevertheless, I still have the upperhand. You are gravely outnumbered, and I have your dearly beloved right here. I don't see you three all getting out of here alive."

Oliver looked at Felicity, his eyes filled with true terror. She had been in danger before, but never like this. All those other times, he had had an advantage, he had been able to defeat them. But Malcolm Merlyn was never one for losing, he had the advantage.

The realization hit Oliver then. He had not thought this through, he had gone into this blindly. He should have been more careful, should have made sure that Felicity was safe. Should have brought Diggle for back up. But he hadn't. He hadn't because he wasn't thinking clearly. And it could cost him his team.

Two men pushed Diggle forward next to Oliver. They knocked both of the men onto their knees. Merlyn smiled with a mad look in his eyes.

"You should never had taken Thea from me."

Then Felicity stomped on his foot and jabbed him in the stomach. It surprised Malcolm enough that he released her slightly. Just as she and Oliver had practiced, she turned and punched him sqaure in the face then drop kicked him.

This gave Oliver and Diggle a moment to fight their captors. They turned and began fighting the men around them. But it was quickly over.

A scream came from behind them. They turned to see Malcolm holding Felicity down to the ground, his gun aimed at her. "Enough!" he yelled.

Oliver held the man he had been fighting in a head lock. He did not release him, only tightened his grip.

"Let my men go," Merlyn instructed, "or she dies."

"What was your plan?" Diggle spoke up. "If you were going to kill her, you would have already. You could have all of us killed right now. You have enough men. So what is your plan, Merlyn?"

Malcolm smiled and nodded his head to the side. "You're right." He stood up and dragged Felicity with him. He dropped his gun but pulled something out of his pocket. "I just wanted you to watch her die." Then he raised his hand and jabbed a syringe into Felicity's neck. "Vertigo, in it's purest form," he explained.

Felicity screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground, shaking. Oliver screamed and dropped the man he was holding. Diggle turned and began fighting again, trying to clear a path for Oliver. He bolted through the group of men, dodging their fists.

He knelt down in front of Felicity, pulling her quivering body into his lap. Malcolm stood over them. "Say your goodbyes."

Oliver ignored him, only seeing Felicity. He stroked her hair as he stared into her unfocused eyes. "Stay with me," he broke out into a sob.

"Oliver," she gasped. Her hands were searching for his hands.

He grabbed hers and squeezed them tightly. "I'm here, I'm so sorry oh god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's my fault."

He shook his head furiously. "No! I never should have brought you into this."

"It was my choice," she rapsed, her body breaking out into spasms. She looked at him, trying to conceal her pain. "Promise me something."

"Anything," he nearly whispered.

"Don't stop, you have to keep fighting. You have to save this city. Don't give up."

"Felicity," he breathed. He could see her body giving out, her movements were slower, her eyes unclear. "Don't leave me."

"Oliver," she sighed before her hands relaxed in his.

He held her closer to his chest, panic setting in. "No, don't leave. I have to tell you... Felicity!" Her eyes closed slowly. "Do you understand, Felicity? You need to understand that I have loved you ever since..." He trailed off, knowing she was gone. Her body was limp in his arms.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him back. He tried to fight, tried to hold onto his Felicity, but it was too much. His light had left him. He was yanked away from Felicity's still warm body and dragged to his feet. Diggle was on the ground, a gun to his head. All Oliver could do was stare at Felicity's lifeless body.

Malcolm stepped over her, a content look on his face. "This is your fault Oliver, I hope you know."

"You bastard," Oliver muttered. He glared up at Merlyn, his eyes hard and stone like. "I'll kill you." He said each word like a promise. He would destroy this man.

"Not unless I bring you down first," Malcolm replied with a smile. Then he waved his hands at his men. "Take them away. Release them at the docks, where they cannot follow us."

Oliver sucked in a breath and began struggling against them again. "No, you can't take her away from me! You can't!" More men had to come to restrain him. But Oliver kept fighting, afraid he would never see her face again. Soon enough, they had dragged him and Diggle out of the warehouse, away from Felicity.

Malcolm walked into a room. It was located underground of his company that he had reclaimed when he had come back to Starling. This was a classified level for certain reasons. The room consisted of many medical machines and instruments. He walked to the center where there was a medical bed, a person hooked up to many tubes.

The person was Felicity Smoak. Malcolm had been informed that she had just regained conciousness.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his approach. He stood over her, a pleased look on his face. "Nice to see you again, Miss Smoak."

Felicity was too weak to fight against the restraints holding her down to the bed. "Why am I here?"

"I want to punish Oliver Queen."

"So why didn't you just kill me like you said you would?"

"Because death is too easy. I am going to bring down his world in another way."

Horror filled Felicity's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Malcolm waved someone over. Two doctors came and put an oxygen mask over her face. "I'm going to take your love for Oliver Queen away." He turned, his hands behind his back. "Let's see how he handles a world with a cold, emotionless, Felicity Smoak."

His laugh rang in Felicity's ears as she waned into unconciousness.


	4. Part 4

_One month later. _

Oliver delivered a final blow to the criminal bleeding before him. He had just taken down a group of ten criminals. The Starling City police were on their way, he had to get back to the HQ. Without speaking through the comms to Diggle, he headed back.

When he arrived, Diggle got out of the desk chair with a concerned look on his face. "What the hell happened out there?"

Oliver unzipped the top of his suit and took it off, revealing cuts and bruises and scars. "What do you mean?"

"You stopped answering me after you disabled the bomb. I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't hack the cameras to watch your back. You shouldn't have gone after all those men."

He turned to Diggle, his expression revealing that he didn't care what Diggle was saying. "If I had not gone after the men responsible for setting the bomb, they would have escaped."

"You were outnumbered, they could have beaten you," Digg argued.

"But they didn't," Oliver shot back. "And you don't need to try to hack the cameras again, I understand that not everyone can do that."

These were the indirect ways he mentioned Felicity. He never said her name, he couldn't.

Oliver was turning away when Diggle grabbed his arm. "Hey, I know you're hurting. I lost her too. But that doesn't mean you can go around destroying yourself. She wouldn't want that."

The looked Oliver threw Diggle told him to back off. He let go of Oliver's arm. Oliver turned and stalked out of the room. At his new apartment, he changed into regular clothes. Then he headed to the Starling City Mental Institution. This is where Thea had been residing for the past month. The damage Malcolm had done to her was immense.

Oliver entered the stark white room with no pictures, a single bed, and a nightstand and small desk. Thea was sitting in the desk, hunched over a piece of paper.

"Hey, Speedy," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes clearer than they had been last week. Her hair was mussled, but apart from that she almost looked like Thea again. "Hey Ollie."

Thea stood up and gave her brother a hug. "How are you today?" he asked when they pulled apart.

Shrugging, she put on a small smile. "Alright. I drew some pictures in crafts today." The sarcasm shone through every word.

Oliver chuckled and took his sisters hand. When he had retrieved her from Malcolm, she had been deranged. All she would talk about was what a great man Malcolm was and how she didn't want to be in a family of liars. She said Malcolm had never lied to her, had only been truthful. She kept trying to run back to him, but Oliver couldn't lose her again, so he took her to the institution.

There, when the doctors checked her in, they ran tests on her. They had found reminants of a serum that had effects on memory loss. This, they had guessed, was how Malcolm had brainwashed her. Now, with the serum completely out of her system, Thea was beginning to remember her family, and how much Oliver loved her.

After his visit with his sister, he returned home. It was really late now, but he still couldn't sleep. Most nights he hardly got two hours of shut eye. All he could think about was Felicity, all his memories of her. Each night, they replayed in his mind, like a movie. The first moment they had met, her smile, the way she made him laugh. Her voice echoed in his ears, and her face projected behind his closed eyes as he lay in his bed at night in the dark.

This was his life without her.

The next morning, he awoke with a start. He went into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He had taken to drinking now; it was easier to cope with the memories. Then he went over to his computer to look at his schedule for the day.

Over the past month, he had gotten in touch with Walter Steele. Walter had helped get Oliver his family company back. They now ran it together, Oliver as the public face who attended a few meetings, and Walter who ran most of the other things.

Today, he had a meeting at Merlyn Global Group. Oliver read it again. He had not been in contact with Malcolm since the night in the warehouse. He guessed this was another trap, but Oliver had to see him. He had to see the man responsible for her death. He was dying to kill him.

Oliver leaned back and took another sip of his scotch. He didn't tell Digg, knowing he would convince him not to go. Then he showered and changed into a suit. His hair was still trimmed short, but it had been days since he had last shaved. His stubble had grown, and now gave him a more wild and disgruntled look. It reminded him of his days on the island.

In the mirror, he straightened his tie. His eyes were dark and empty, with purple circles under them from fatigue. His body still ached from the night before; the men had gotten a few good hits in before he could take them down. Oliver took one last swig of his scotch before leaving.

When he arrived at Merlyn Global Group, he was directed upstairs to a meeting room. He sat at one end of the long, mahogany table. He tapped his fingers on the table until he saw the alcohol table in the corner. He arose and poured himself a glass. Then he heard the door open. He turned, taking a drink, and saw Malcolm walk in.

"Oliver Queen, it's been a while." He took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

Oliver walked over and took his seat, thinking about all the ways he could kill Malcolm in that room. "Why did you call me here?"

Malcolm chuckled. "Mr. Queen, I have someone I would like you to meet." He pressed a button and the door to the room opened.

In walked Felicity, wearing a blue dress, like the ones she had worn when she worked at Queen Consolidated. Her hair fell down her back, a little longer than Oliver had remembered. She still wore her same glasses.

Oliver gripped his chair and stood up. Was he dreaming? Had he drank too much? Or was this all actually happening?

"Felicity?" he said in a bewildered voice.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Queen." Her voice was plain, filled with niether happiness nor sadness. She walked over to Merlyn and handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's the report you asked for, sir."

Oliver blinked and took in a deep breath. He rushed over to Felicity and pulled her away from Merlyn. "Felicity, what did he do to you?" He put his hands on her arms, looking into her eyes.

But all that stared back at him was empty, no sign of emotion. "Mr. Queen, please take your hands off me," she instructed firmly. This was not his Felicity.

Feeling his heart sink, he dropped his hands. "Sit down, Oliver," Malcolm said.

Oliver looked at Felicity who was staring at him, then he retook his seat. His hands were shaking. "What did you do to her?"

He no longer cared about killing Malcolm, because all he saw was Felicity, alive and beautiful as ever, standing before him.

Malcolm was smiling as he leaned back in his chair. Felicity stood behind him. "I fixed her, that's all." He turned to Felicity and placed a hand on her arm. Oliver tensed in his chair. "Felicity, could you fetch me a coffee." She nodded and left the room.

"I watched her die," Oliver rasped, loosing his pokerface. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it together. He had spent a whole month thinking she was dead.

"No, I injected her with a sedative. It was laced with drugs to make her spasm like she did. It was quite interesting, watching you think she was dead."

"You are a madman," Oliver accused, his voice filled with hate.

"No, I am simply fulfilling my promise to you. I am destroying your life. I thought to myself, what is worse than the death of a loved one? And then it occurred to me: Watching the one you love not love you back. To not even hold one ounce of respect for you."

"How did you do that to her?"

"I used a different form of the drugs I did on Thea. My company developed a serum that can block some of her memories by accessing different parts of her brain. The serum blocked her memories of ever caring for you. She still remembers your memories together, just not the feelings she had. That way I could swoop in and manipulate them. The whole process is quite painful actually. And it has to be redistributed every three days."

Oliver jumped out of the chair, about to launch himself at Merlyn, when a security guard came in and restrained him. Oliver fought against him, but it was no use; he was too drunk to fight well. "I will kill you Malcolm, I swear to god."

Merlyn stood up and smiled at Oliver. "Looks like my company is just better than yours. I'll see you soon, Oliver." Then he exited the room.

The guard hauled Oliver out a minute later and took him the opposite direction down the hall. Felicity was walking passed them.

Oliver elbowed the man in the stomach then turned and slammed his head into the wall. Felicity stared in horror as he faced her. "Felicity, it's me, Oliver."

"I know exactly who you are, Mr. Queen." She tried to slip passed him but Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Felicity, let me take you home. You're confused." He tired to pull her with him.

"No," she said firmly. Then she kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground. "Don't ever touch me again." Then she turned and stalked off.

He was too stunned to move from the ground. A moment later, two more security guards came and escorted an even more broken Oliver back to his car.


	5. Part 5

**Author's note: Wow! You guys are awesome readers thanks so much for the reviews! This was a really fun fic to write and now it is fun to share. I hope you all enjoy the story! **

"Felicity is alive," Oliver announced when he came into the HQ. Diggle was sitting at the computer.

He stopped typing and turned to face Oliver. "Excuse me?"

"I just saw her." Oliver's voice revealed that he was in a panic, that he was spiraling into a hole he would not be able to crawl out of.

Diggle stood up, seeing the seriousness in Oliver's expression. "Where? What happened? How is that possible?"

Holding up a hand, Oliver said, "I had a meeting with Malcolm Merlyn."

"Why didn't you bring me with?" Digg was furious.

"Because I thought-"

Digg cut him off. "You thought what exactly? That you could take him out and get your revenge?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought!" Oliver yelled. He sighed and closed his eyes. "But when I got there, he said he wanted me to meet somebody. Then Felicity walked in."

"What happened?" Diggle asked. Obviously something had gone wrong, otherwise Oliver would not have left without her.

"She was... different. Merlyn did to her basically what he did to Thea. But this wasn't the same. He said his company developed a new serum. He said it was painful..." Oliver's voice cracked he looked away, his eyes burning.

Diggle rubbed his tired eyes. "What do we do? We have to get her back."

"Don't you think I know that?" Oliver slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down," Digg said calmly.

There had been many outbursts from Oliver over the past month, ones where he had broken a few things. Diggle had watched his friend fall apart, but never saw him put himself back together. How many times could he keep breaking?

Oliver grabbed his bow, even though it was still daylight out. He stumbled over to his suit and took it out.

"Are you drunk?" Diggle asked angrily.

"I had a scotch this morning," he grunted.

"You can't go out like this, Oliver."

"Try and stop me."

Diggle seized his arm and looked into his eyes. "Oliver, don't do this. Don't destroy yourself. We can save her if we work together."

Oliver stared back at his friend, his brother, knowing he was right. He dropped his things and collapsed to the floor, letting out a childish sob. Diggle slid down next to him, not saying a word. They sat there like that in silence, niether one not knowing what to say.

Later that night, when Oliver was sobered up, they prepared to take Malcolm down.

"I'll trail him in my car," Diggle confirmed as they exited the HQ.

"And then I'll set up an ambush based on where you tell me to go," Oliver continued. He took a deep breath as he straddled his motorcycle.

Diggle placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get her out of there, I promise."

Oliver just nodded then took off. A few minutes later, he heard Diggle over the comms. He was now following Malcolm. Oliver took back roads, still heading in the same direction as Diggle and Merlyn.

"He's heading north on 2nd Street."

"I can cut him off before he gets there. Be ready." Oliver increased his speed, taking to an alleyway. "Diggle, where is he now?"

"Approaching 2nd."

"I got him." Oliver drew an arrow and aimed it on the road. A limo drove by and he released. The arrow went straight into the tire, blowing it out. The car spun out and swerved into a lamp post.

It was already late, and the road they had stopped on was not a main one. No one would disturb them.

"I'm approaching you," Diggle said.

Oliver came out into the street and saw Diggle's car pull up behind Merlyn's limo. Carefully, Oliver approached the car. The driver was unconciouss, he could see from where he stood. Diggle came up beside him, aiming his gun. He pulled open the door, and a large fist connected with his face. Diggle staggered back.

Oliver backed away, aiming an arrow at the man who came out. Two more large men came out, wearing suits.

"Looking for Malcolm?" one of them said.

"It's a decoy," Diggle muttered, standing up and whiping his mouth clean of blood.

Oliver cursed then let an arrow fly into one of the men's shoulder. It was chaos then as Diggle and Oliver struggled to take down the rest. In a matter of minutes, the two vigilantes stood over the men. One of the thugs cell phone began ringing.

Diggle took it out of their pocket. "Hello?"

"You didn't really think you could sneak up on me, did you?" Malcolm Merlyn's voice rang through the cell phone speaker. The line went dead.

Digg turned to Oliver. "Got the tablet?"

Nodding, Oliver took out his tablet and began typing. "I can trace the call Merlyn just made to his most recent location. Got it. He's only a mile away from here."

"Then let's go before he suspects anything."

Diggle returned to his car and followed Oliver to the location. They parked a street over then walked to the office building where Merlyn had called from. It was almost deserted, except for the top floor where Malcolm had been meeting with an overseas contractor.

Oliver entered through the main door, surprising everyone there. Diggle stayed back, waiting for the most opportune moment.

"Everyone get down!" he shouted, raising his bow straight at Merlyn.

There were two men standing in the corners of the room. And Felicity was standing behind Merlyn, who sat at the head of the table. She wore a black leather jacket and black pants. She reminded Oliver of Sarah.

"Oliver, you found us," Malcolm said, not looking worried.

"I said get down," he growled back.

Instead, Malcolm rose from his chair and walked over to Felicity. He ran his fingers up her arm, knowing this would get a rise out of Oliver. He stroked her hair as she stood obediently still. "I don't think so. Put your weapon down, or I'll shoot her." He drew a gun and pointed it at Felicity. She showed no fear.

Oliver pressed his lips together in vexation. "You won't do it, you've invested too much in her."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you won't take a chance with her life."

He lowered his weapon, knowing Diggle would come to his aid. His friend busted through the door then, holding up two guns. He shot one at a man in the corner, and one at the other man. They both dropped, howling in pain.

This gave Oliver time to reach for his bow. Merlyn ducked, pushing Felicity out of the way. Oliver let his arrow fly, nearly hitting Malcolm in the shoulder. He jumped and rolled on the table, landing in front of Malcolm. He threw a fist, but it was blocked.

Malcolm, the dark archer, had been a better fighter in some ways. And for much longer. He twisted Oliver's arm then punched him in the abdomen. But Diggle was behind Merlyn and took him from behind. Malcolm kicked Oliver back and he stumbled down as Diggle and him struggled. Oliver stood up and was about to help, then he felt a cold pressure on the back of his head.

He froze and turned, only to see Felicity holding a gun to his face.


	6. Part 6

"Everybody stop," she said, staring at Oliver.

Diggle froze at the disturbing sight: A girl who was once loyal to him and his friend, perhaps had even loved his friend, now held a gun to his head, showing no emotion whatsoever. Then Malcolm had his arms in a steel hold.

"That's my girl," Malcolm said to Felicity.

But Felicity was focused on Oliver. She looked at him, feeling nothing. The way he looked at her though, that made her pause. His eyes were pleading, but there was something deeper inside of them. She couldn't identify the emotion.

"Felicity," he whispered, speaking only to her. "Put down the gun."

"Why should I?" she asked in a determined voice.

"Because I love you." He saw her eyes flicker. "And deep down, you still love me."

"No," Malcolm cut in, still holding Diggle. "He lied to you, he told you he loved you to get you kidnapped by a madman!"

Felicity looked back and forth from Malcolm to Oliver, her expression confused. "He's right, you're lying."

Oliver shook his head, his voice quiet. "Felicity, look at me. You know me. You know me better than anyone. I can see it in your eyes that you still care about me. About Diggle." Her eyes flicked to Diggle. "Yeah, you see him? That's the man who spent five months with you when I left. You two never stopped searching for me. I am so grateful you never gave up on me."

Her eyes shimmered with tears. As she spoke, her voice shook. "I... I remember that. But I can't... I can't feel anything." She looked at Merlyn. "You told me they didn't care about me, they never did. You told me you cared about me."

Malcolm could see a problem unfolding. He still was holding Diggle as he said, "Felicity, listen to me."

"Don't you dare say her name," Diggle growled.

Merlyn continued. "They are liars, I would never lie to you. You trust me."

Oliver reached over and touched Felicity's hand. She jumped and directed her gaze back from Merlyn to him. He ran his hand up to her shoulder, then to her neck.

"Come back to me," he breathed. Her hand holding the gun was shaking now. Oliver could see she could no longer make a clear decision, she was too conflicted. "You could never hurt anyone." She began to lower the gun.

"Felicity, no!" Merlyn said. He dropped Diggle and pulled out a gun, pointing it at her. "Felicity, aim the gun at Oliver." She didn't listen. Malcolm stepped forward. "Do as I say, Felicity, or I will shoot you instead."

Her body shook with terror and confusion. Her brain couldn't take much more, the serum was still messing with her memories but Oliver's words seemed so truthful. She looked down at him, the gun at her side.

"Do as he says," Oliver finally said.

"Felicity no!" Diggle shouted as she lifted the gun.

Oliver closed his eyes, preparing himself. A gunshot went off. Felicity screamed. A man roared in pain.

It was Merlyn. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Diggle had taken the shot, using a gun from the floor.

Oliver let out a breath then reached for Felicity, but she backed away. He tried to hide the hurt as he looked over at Diggle. "Thank you."

Nodding, Diggle looked down at Malcolm who was crawling backwards on the floor. "What are we going to do with you?"

Oliver bent reached for his bow just as Malcolm stood up and sprinted out of the room. "Dammit!" he yelled and followed him out. He called back to Diggle, "Watch Felicity!"

He chased Merlyn up to the roof. There, Malcolm was holding a gun he had had in his jacket. "Don't move, Oliver."

Oliver was still pointing his bow at Merlyn. "I don't see you getting out of this, Merlyn. Your leverage is gone, all your men are taken down, where do you have to run?"

"I can still kill you." Blood trickled down his head, probably from when he fought with Oliver and Diggle.

"Maybe. But then again Diggle could come out at any moment and end this."

"I don't think he has it in him to kill anybody," Malcolm argued.

A gunshot fired and Oliver's ears rang. He stagged back to see Diggle coming onto the roof.

"Maybe not, but how many shots can a man take in one day?" He shot again, this time at Malcolm's leg.

Malcolm was on the ground, howling in pain. Oliver approached him, aiming his arrow at him.

"Oliver, don't do it," Diggle said from behind.

"I promised I would kill him."

"Be the better man."

Merlyn spat at Oliver. "Do it. Come on Oliver, _be the better man._" He was smiling with blood stained teeth.

"Oliver," a voice came from the doorway on the roof. He looked back to see Felicity standing there, her eyes begging. "I remember your promise not to kill anymore people. The only time you broke that promise was to save me. Even with Slade, you found another way."

"He hurt you Felicity," Oliver said.

"But I'm here. He doesn't have me anymore."

Oliver turned back to Malcolm. He raised his bow again, aiming it at his chest. Clenching his jaw, he dropped his weapon but knelt down and knocked Merlyn unconcious. Then he turned back to face his friends.

Diggle just nodded and stepped forward and picked up Malcolm. He carried him through the doorway and disappeared from the roof.

"Thank you for stopping me," Oliver said, walking towards Felicity.

She stood still, her expression pulled into a frown. "I still can't remember what you were like before Malcolm. All I understand now is that he brainwashed me."

Oliver's face flashed with pain and anger. "He won't hurt you again."

Felicity nodded. "I know."

He thought he saw a flicker of rememberence in her eyes.


	7. Part 7

The sun had not yet risen, Diggle had left Oliver in the HQ to wait for Felicity to wake up. They had sedated her and brought her back. With the little medical supply they had in the HQ, they ran tests on her. Traces of the serum still ran through her veins; Merlyn must have last given it to her two days ago. Soon her memories would begin to return.

He sat next to where she lay in his bed, his hand in hers, and his head resting on the back of the chair he sat in. His eyes were heavy, but he wanted to stay awake for her. To be there for her when she awoke. Finally, he saw her eyes flutter open.

Oliver sat up straight, withdrawing his hand. "Hey," he said softly.

"Where am I?" Her voice was groggy, but her eyes were filled with fear.

He placed a hand on her arm. "It's okay, you're safe."

She relaxed, remembering what had happened earlier that night. "Where's Diggle?"

"He went home."

Felicity sat up in the bed. Her glasses were on the side table. She leaned over and grabbed them, putting them on. "Home. It sounds strange; I haven't been there in a month."

"This is home, Felicity. You have a home here, you just don't remember." When she didn't say anything more, he stood up. "But I'll take you to your apartment. You can get some rest there."

She stood up next to him but stumbled. He helped steady her. Leaning against him, they walked outside to his car. They drove in silence to her building. Oliver kept looking over to check on her, but she remained the same, staring out the window at the city.

When they came up to her door, Oliver pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it.

"I don't remember giving you a spare," she said with the normal Felicity sarcasm Oliver had loved.

Smiling slightly as they entered, he replied, "These are your old ones." He set them on the countertop of the kitchen.

Felicity took off her coat and set in on the small couch in front of the television. She ran her fingers over the furniture as she walked through her home. "I'm probably really behind on Game of Thrones," she muttered after turning back towards Oliver.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, studying her carefully.

Nodding, she went to her room and opened the door. Oliver followed behind her, but remained in the doorway as she entered.

"Umm, did somebody sleep here while I was gone?" she wondered. The bed's sheets were rumpled and strewn about, a pillow on the floor.

Oliver shifted nervously. "Oh yeah, about that. When I thought you were..." he swallowed, "gone, I would come here some nights. It helped me sleep." His voice was rough yet quiet.

She looked down at her hands, avoiding his eyes. Then she looked back up to him, with something to say. "You really cared about me, didn't you?"

"Felicity, I still do." He was compelled to come forward, to touch her in some way, but decided against it. "I'll let you get some sleep," he finally said.

"Wait," she whispered. "I don't feel safe sleeping alone yet. Could you stay here?"

"I'll sleep on the couch," Oliver declared. He gave her one last look then closed the door shut behind him.

But he did not sleep through the night. How could he, when he had Felicity sleeping in the other room, alive and safe. Though she may not be exactly who she was before, her memories would return and he would have his girl back again. He would have his Felicity back.

Later into the night, the screams came. Oliver jumped off the couch and rushed into her room, the source of the screams. There, Felicity thrashed in her sheets, wailing with her eyes shut. He came over to her and shook her awake with one hand, rubbing her back soothingly with the other.

"Hey, shh," he said, "it's alright. You're safe, you're okay."

Her eyes opened and she tried to pull away, not recogizing him at first. Once she did, her body relaxed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he reassured her. "What's wrong?"

"My memories... They're coming back quickly now that I don't have the serum. I remember... I remember what Malcolm did to me." Oliver's body tensed at the mention of Merlyn. Felicity's voice was strained as she said, "He didn't give me the serum, not at first. Before that, he tried other methods. I remember him telling me he wanted to destroy you by taking away my love for you so that you could see me like that. Then he put me to sleep and tried a different serum, the one he tried with Thea. But it didn't work, I still fought him. He went back to the serum to perfect it, then it could perform the task he had meant for it to do. It worked."

Oliver watched her explain the story, saw the way her eyes stared blankly off into space. Her body was shaking from the nightmare, or from recalling the horrible story. He reached his arm around her waist, sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulled her closer to him. She did not recoil.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I also remember when we first met. When you showed me who you were, how you trusted me. I remember how I felt, how much I trusted you." Her eyes searched his for something, he did not know what. "I'm sorry I can't remember more."

"No, no, don't apologize. None of this is your fault, Felicity. It will come back, I promise."

Her body stopped shaking. "You kept your promise to come back to me," she muttered.

"What?" He could hardly hear her.

"I made you promise me you would come back, and you did." She glanced up to him.

"That seems like forever ago," he said.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping." He took her hand.

She returned the pressure then slid back under her sheets. "Stay with me," she whispered, her eyes drowsy.

He nodded and laid next to her, still holding her hand. "I'm here."

But Felicity was already asleep.


	8. Part 8

**Thank you all for being such wonderful readers! There have been so many reviews so thank you for that! I think this will be the last chapter, unless I decide there is another plot I can come up with that doesn't make it seem like the story is dragging on. But I hope you enjoy this final part!**

Over the next two days, most of Felicity's memories returned, all in chronological order leading up to the beach on the island. After that, she still could not remember anymore. Oliver and Diggle had brought her down to the HQ, showing her the computer, hoping she would start to feel more at home. It had worked, it was almost like she had never left.

But there was something still off, Oliver could see. Whenever he and Digg were training and there was a loud noise, she would jump. When he took her home at night, a fear in her eyes shown until he was laying beside her in bed. And she still had nightmares about what Malcolm did to her, things she still could not share with him.

Until one night she awoke with a start. Oliver had already woken from her screams, so he was sitting up and staring at her with worry as she turned towards him. But her eyes were clear and strong.

"I... remember everything," she whispered. She sat up next to him, her fingers grazed his face. "Every kiss. The night we spent together. And after, when you told me you couldn't be with me."

Oliver's heart raced. "I did that to keep you safe." His voice was hardly a whisper.

She nodded. "I know. I know that you did everything to keep me safe."

He could see her again, see the old Felicity. She was back, every part of her had returned. Unable to believe it, he pulled her close to him, clutching her small body against his. His fingers ran through her hair, and his breaths came fast. "I missed you so much," he breathed.

Pulling back, there were tears in her eyes. "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head, he said, "Stop. None of this is your fault."

"No, I'm sorry you had to go through thinking I was dead. If that had been me," she paused, searching for words. "I don't know if I would have made it."

He lifted her chin with his finger, looking deep into her eyes. "We're both here now."

Their lips pressed together softly. Felicity had never been touched so gently in her life before. When he pulled away, her eyes were sparkling.

"What is it?" Oliver asked in a panic.

But she was tearing up in happiness. "I remember what you said to me, before Malcolm took me and you thought I was dead. You asked me if I understood. You... told me you loved me." Her voice was careful as she spoke. "I understand if you no longer feel that way, especially after I held a gun to your head." She stopped, her voice cracking.

"Hey," he said softly. "Nothing could ever make me love you less than I do."

Her breath hitched as he said the words. A small smile crept onto her lips. "I love you too," she murmered as she leaned into him.

She kissed him, and his arms tightened around her body. Her skin burned where his hands ran across her. It had been so long since she had touched him, since she had been able to feel his lips on her skin. His lips trailed down her neck and his hands ran up her shirt. In a haste, she removed it for him.

Oliver let out a fast breath as his lips returned to her. He tore away his shirt and leaned down, pressing her against the bed. But he stopped as soon as he felt Felicity shaking in his arms. He leaned back up, and she sat up next to him.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His words came out in a rush.

Felicity shook her head. "No. I just... the last person who touched me did it with anger."

He moved the hair out of her eyes, his chest growing heavy. His eys closed tightly for a moment. "Malcolm," he said with disgust. "Felicity..." His tone changed when he said her name. Oliver almost felt sick to his stomach. Letting go of her, he began to get up, feeling the need to hit something.

She grabbed his hand before he stood. "I didn't mean I don't want you here. I just... need some time."

Nodding, he returned to her. He layed down on his side, and she laid against him, her bare back pressing against his bare chest. The shaking soon stopped, and she drifted off to sleep. Oliver kept his eyes open and listened to her breathe.

Just a few days ago, he never would have thought he would touch Felicity again. Never again be able to hear her voice, touch her warm skin. So no, he did not shut his eyes and drift off into unconsciousness. Instead, he stroked her hair as she slept peacefully in his arms.

In the morning, Felicity's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over to face Oliver, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Good morning." He draped his arm over her waist.

"I don't think I've ever slept that well before," she whispered. From the look on Oliver's face, she could tell he remembered her screams in the night, waking up from the nightmares. "Do you think they will ever go away?"

Oliver looked at her as he said, "I still wake up from nightmares about the island sometimes. But they fade."

She nodded and they were quiet for a moment. Then she asked, "How come you never had a funeral for me?"

He was surprised by the question, so it took him a moment to answer. "I couldn't." His voice was raspy, as it always was when he spoke about the month when he thought her dead. "I kept telling Diggle that we would contact people soon, I just needed time. But I never intended on having one, I think he knew that. If we had had one, I don't think I could have kept going. I would have stopped being the Arrow."

"Oliver..."

Chuckling, he touched her arm. "We were helpless without you anyway."

She managed a laugh, but was soon serious again. Her fingers brushed through his short hair. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"I think we will all be just fine. Diggle and Lyla are doing well. Thea is recovering greatly, Roy is visiting her." He sighed, "And I have you to watch over me."

Smiling she leaned in for a kiss. "I think that might be the other way around."


End file.
